Some laundry baskets are open-top, nestable containers. The nestable feature can be a useful space saver when storing multiple laundry baskets. During use, the open-top design allows easy access to an interior space defined by the laundry basket. In some cases, a user may want to use multiple laundry baskets at a time, for example, in order to sort laundry into different piles. In such cases, existing laundry baskets must be placed side by side in order to allow access to all of the baskets at once. Depending on the number of baskets, this configuration can require a large amount of floor or table space, which may not be available in many laundry rooms or laundry mat locations. Accordingly, there is still a need in the art for a set of containers that can provide both efficient and space-saving utility.